Canción para una Noche de Lluvia
by Mie Ame
Summary: Su relación con Miyako comenzó a desmoronarse mucho antes de que él se percatara de ello, pero fue hasta aquella reunión en el Digimundo, cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que sentía. [Kenkeru] Este fic es un reto que tomé de Chia Moon, en el topic de Las Mendigas Fickeras II, en el foro de Digimon Proyecto 1-8.
1. Capítulo 01: Antes de la Tormenta

**Canción para una Noche de Lluvia**

por Mie Ame

* * *

 **Capítulo 01: Antes de la Tormenta**

* * *

Su relación con Miyako comenzó a desmoronarse mucho antes de que él se percatara de ello. Probablemente, las cosas habían comenzado a desencajar incluso antes de que naciera su último hijo, pero fue hasta ese día de reunión en el Digimundo, cuando comenzó a percatarse de ello.

* * *

No podía dejar de pensar en eso… ¡Era realmente impresionante el parecido que tenían Takeru y su hijo! Ver al niño, era como ver al clon del rubio: la misma mirada, la misma sonrisa, la misma inteligencia plasmada en aquellos ojos tan azules como el cielo.

Al observar al pequeño Nobu, Ken no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que se encontró con Takeru; aquella vez en la que aún era el Digimon Káiser, cuando lo primero que hicieron fue enfrentarse, pelando a látigo y puño.  
Un placentero escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ken al evocar aquel momento previo al fuerte puñetazo que recibió en la mejilla; el recuerdo de Takeru sentado sobre él manteniéndolo contra el frío piso, la contradicción de temperaturas y tipo de superficies a ambos lados de su cuerpo: lo frío y duro del piso, comparado con la calidez y suavidad de Takeru. Fue la primera vez, en muchos años, que Ken no se había sentido superior, y eso había conseguido frustrarlo enormemente.

Forzándose a dejar esos recuerdos de lado, la visita de esa tarde al Digimundo, con todos los elegidos llevando a sus hijos a ese lugar tan especial para ellos, le había dejado a Ken una sensación extraña que regresó con él a casa, y que permaneció a su lado durante varios días. Trató de enfocarse en su familia, como era costumbre, concentrarse en el cumpleaños de su hija, que sería en un par de semanas, pero entonces recordó que Miyako había invitado a los hijos de Iori, Hikari y Takeru a la fiesta de Aiko, y una sensación ajena a él, mezcla de ansiedad y entusiasmo, lo embargó.

Todo el día y noche previos a la celebración, Ken estuvo intranquilo. Mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, provocándole náuseas. Esa noche despertó de golpe, tras soñar la misma escena que había recordado días atrás pero, ésta vez, con Takeru robándole un beso, en lugar de golpeándolo.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Fue entonces, aún medio dormido, que recordó que se había quedado en su viejo apartamento en Tamachi, donde vivía con sus padres cuando era un niño.

Solía quedarse ahí cuando era muy tarde para volver a casa, para evitar despertar a Miyako o a los niños. Sus padres se habían mudado al campo, para disfrutar de su retiro, y le habían dejado departamento para que se mudara con su familia. Ken no quiso separar a Miyako de sus padres y hermanos, además de que la familia había crecido demasiado para vivir en ese lugar, y era más fácil que Miyako trabajara en la tienda de sus padres, si vivían cerca de ese lugar, pero tampoco se quiso deshacer del departamento, por razones sentimentales ligadas con los recuerdos de su hermano.

Desde hacía unos meses, tiempo antes de que naciera Hiroto, Ken pasaba más noches en Tamachi, que en su propio hogar. Salía tarde de trabajar, o tomaba los turnos vespertinos o nocturnos en la comisaría, lo que hacía más fácil que se quedara en su antiguo departamento, que regresar a casa con su familia. A Miyako no parecía molestarle tanto el asunto, pues sus hermanas le ayudaban con los niños y sus padres prácticamente vivían con ella y sus hijos, lo que era un gran apoyo al cuidar de tres infantes que demandaban su atención noche y día. Alguna vez inclusive le dijo a Ken que prefería que descansara el tiempo necesario, pues para ella era importante que diera el 100% en el trabajo, y así evitaría ser una viuda joven.

Ken se sirvió el vaso de agua lo llevó consigo hasta la sala donde prendió el televisor para intentar despejar su mente o, por lo menos, ocuparla con otra cosa que no fuera su rubio amigo.

Al día siguiente pasó a comprar unos postres para los invitados a la celebración, y se dirigió a la reunión que Miyako había organizado por el cumpleaños número diez de su hija.

En Japón no es costumbre festejar los cumpleaños, pero Mimi había traído consigo la tradición occidental a su grupo de amigos, y ya llevaban casi veinte años celebrando los cumpleaños de los digielegidos y, ahora también los de sus descendientes. Además, era la perfecta excusa para promover el vínculo de amistad entre los hijos de los elegidos residentes en Japón, en especial los de la segunda generación, a pesar de que algunos vivían muy lejos entre sí, como Takeru, que vivía en Kioto con su esposa e hijo.

Ken llegó a tiempo para ayudarle a Miyako con preparativos que faltaban. Al entrar en el apartamento, el pequeño Ryouta le saltó a los brazos. Con su hijo a cuestas, se dirigió a la cocina y le dio a su esposa un beso, que sintió impropio. Eso lo asustó. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sentía que no pertenecía al lugar en donde se encontraba; todo le parecía distante, como si lo mirara desde atrás de uno de esos espejos que tienen en las comisarías para interrogar a los sospechosos, donde lo único que puedes hacer es observar, sin tener ninguna clase de interacción con quienes se encuentran en la habitación frente a ti.

El sonido del timbre lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, pero no regresó completamente del todo en sí, bajo la mirada experta de su amiga que recién había llegado, era palpable su inquietud.

— ¿Ken, te encuentras bien? — preguntó Hikari incluso antes de saludarlo, viéndolo detenidamente, preocupada por su amigo. — ¿Sucede algo malo? —

Ken se reprendió internamente por dejar ver sus emociones tan claramente. — No, no es nada. Es sólo que he estado teniendo sueños muy extraños, eso es todo. Debe ser el cansancio por el trabajo. No te preocupes, ya se me pasará. —

La mujer morena no pareció muy satisfecha con la respuesta que obtuvo, pero dejó el tema y regresó a ayudarle a Miyako a servir la comida.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás invitados y la fiesta se fue animando. Ken logró relajarse y, justo cuando creyó que Takeru y su familia llamarían para avisar que no asistirían, el timbre volvió a sonar y tres figuras entraron en la sala. Debía admitirlo, Takeru tenía un muy buen gusto en cuanto a sus amistades, nunca lo vio con alguien de mal carácter o que fuera una mala persona, lo que ubicaba a la esposa de Takeru en el ideal japonés de mujer ideal: linda, tierna y de muy buen carácter, de modales finos y aspecto delicado. Lo curioso es que no era japonesa, sino extranjera. La conoció uno de esos veranos en los que él y Yamato fueron a visitar a su abuelo, a mediados de la universidad.

Todo se dio como guión de película romántica: ella vino a Japón a terminar sus estudios como estudiante de intercambio y no tardaron en comprometerse. Dos años después de graduarse, se casaron y no tardaron en anunciarles a sus familias y amigos que pronto se convertirían en padres. Aiko tenía poco más de un año cuando Ken y Miyako asistieron a la boda y, no mucho después de saber del nacimiento de Nobu, se enteraron de la llegada de su segundo hijo.

Ahora, al estar reunidos con sus esposas e hijos, se le hacía extraño pensar en los acontecimientos de años atrás, y mezclarlos con su vida actual. No quería pensar en el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, pero le era inevitable, y se encontró mordiéndose el labio inferior al observar a Takeru interactuar con los niños, contándoles una de tantas historias sobre el Digimundo.

Los invitados se fueron yendo, y llegó el turno de despedirse de Takeru y su familia. Ken y Miyako los acompañaron al genkan.

— ¡Es una lástima que vivan tan lejos! — se quejaba Miyako. — Recuerdo cuando Takeru vivía en éste mismo edificio y él, Iori y yo íbamos juntos a la escuela. Sería genial que nuestros hijos pudieran experimentar eso mismo. —

La mujer de Takeru sonrió y asintió suavemente. En verdad era una mujer muy hermosa, con su tez pálida, cabello claro y ojos color verde olivo.

— Es posible que estemos de visita más seguido. — comentó Takeru, con una sonrisa que parecía melancólica. — Nadine tiene algunos asuntos importantes que atender aquí en Tokio durante los próximos meses, así que estábamos pensando en mudarnos con mi madre por un tiempo. —

Miyako dio unos brinquitos de gusto y abrazó sin miramiento alguno a la otra mujer. — ¡Qué emoción! Seremos vecinas. Sabes que podrás contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites, Nadine. —

— Muchas gracias, Miyako, lo tendré presente. — la mujer le regaló una sonrisa a la otra y se despidieron nuevamente, Takeru llevando en brazos a su ya dormido hijo.

* * *

Este fic es un reto que tomé de **Chia Moon** , en el topic de _Las Mendigas Fickeras II_ , en el foro de Digimon **Proyecto 1-8**.

¡Chia, lamento mucho la tardanza, de verdad! Sólo fueron 11 días de atraso… ¿Me perdonas?

Esperando que Chia me perdone, continuaré con las notas de autor:

Primer capítulo (de cinco, aproximadamente) de la historia Kenkeru que pidió Chia.

Los nombres de los hijos de los elegidos, todos tiene un significado especial relacionado con sus padres, pero eso lo explicaré en el último capítulo. ;)  
Así también, el nombre de la esposa de Takeru "Nadine", significa "esperanza" (que me pareció muy adecuado para el emblema de Takeru).

Me gustaría que me dijeran si es entendible la narración, o está muy enredada, para corregirlo antes de subir el siguiente capítulo.

Por el momento eso es todo.

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Capítulo 02: Entre Viento y Cernidillo

**Canción para una Noche de Lluvia**

por Mie Ame

 **Capítulo 02: Entre Viento y Cernidillo**

* * *

Como había comentado Takeru, pronto se mudaron temporalmente al apartamento de la madre del rubio. Aunque la mujer ya no se encontraba en el mismo edificio en el que vivían Miyako y su familia, tampoco estaba muy lejos de ahí, y Nobu comenzó a ir a la misma escuela primaria que los hijos de Ken, Miyako e Iori, reforzando su amistad con el grupo de niños.

Los _asuntos_ que Nadine atendía en Tokio permanecieron en secreto por varias semanas, hasta que Miyako los vio, a ella y a Takeru, cuchicheando muy abrazados, saliendo del Hospital Internacional de St. Luke. Esa noche, en una de las ahora acostumbradas reuniones que hacían entre ellos, la mujer de cabellos violetas decidió sacar el tema, para quitarse las dudas.

— Nadine, querida. — dijo con una sonrisa pícara, mientras servía el pastel que los Takaishi habían llevado como obsequio ese día. — ¿Sabes? Hoy fui a almorzar con una amiga al restaurante Kazan del Hotel Ginza Creston, y por casualidad vi a ciertas personitas saliendo de cierto lugar cerca de ahí... —

La mujer rubia empalideció ante el comentario, y compartió una mirada aprensiva con su esposo.

— Mi-Miya-ko, yo... — Nadine intentó comenzar a explicar, pero la otra mujer la interrumpió.

— ¡Vamos, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse! — exclamó Miyako alegremente, presuponiendo de qué se trataba todo el asunto. — No hay nada de malo en buscar asistencia médica, cuando uno la necesita, en especial cuando se quiere hacer crecer la familia. —

Ken, que acababa de llegar a su casa y aún ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de saludar, se quedó helado en la entrada del comedor. El silencio reinó en la habitación. Los niños, que se divertían frente al televisor en el cuarto contiguo, permanecían ajenos a la conversación entre los adultos.

Takeru tomó la mano de su esposa, juntando las fuerzas necesarias para tener esa conversación con sus amigos. — Miyako. Ken. Esto es algo de lo que sólo mi familia y la de Nadine están enteradas. — comenzó el rubio, mirándolos a uno y a otro. — Nadine y yo no estamos buscando tener más hijos. — explicó el hombre suavemente. — Poco más de año y medio atrás, nos enteramos que Nadine sufre de una enfermedad hereditaria muy grave, conocida como Esclerosis Lateral Amiotrófica. Desde entonces hemos estado buscando por todos lados doctores que puedan tratarla. Hace poco encontramos a un especialista, aquí en Tokio, y es por eso que decidimos mudarnos temporalmente con mi madre. El médico nos mandó llamar hoy, por eso nos viste en el hospital, Miyako. Lo que nos quería decir, es que la enfermedad está bastante avanzada, y aún no existe los tratamientos para curarla, mucho menos en la etapa en la que Nadine se encuentra. —

Miyako estaba perpleja. Desde esa mañana, cuando había visto a la pareja salir del hospital, esperaba con ansias el momento en que su amiga le compartiera la feliz noticia de que ella y Takeru volverían a ser padres. En su lugar, obtuvo la más devastadora de las confesiones que pudiera haber imaginado.

— ¿Q-qué están diciendo? — preguntó Miyako con un nudo en la garganta que crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

— Amiga querida. — dijo Nadine con dulzura y tristeza en su voz, tomado las manos de Miyako entre las suyas. — El doctor dice que, siendo optimistas, me quedan de dos a cuatro años de vida… Tal vez menos. —

Miyako sucumbió. Se lanzó con cariño a los brazos de Nadine y lloró por todos los que estaban presentes. Takeru se levantó, dando como excusa ir a revisar cómo se encontraban los niños, mientras las mujeres se consolaban mutuamente. Sabía que éste también era un momento de desahogo para su esposa, pues ella no se había permitido deprimirse frente a Nobu.

Desde el primer momento, le habían contado a Nobu todo lo posible sobre la enfermedad de su madre, para que entendiera porque a veces se quedaba por varios días en el hospital, mientras le hacían muchas pruebas y análisis de todo tipo, para descartar varias enfermedades. Pero el niño, al igual que ellos hasta esa mañana, ignoraba lo grave de la situación.

Ken se excusó y siguió a Takeru, dándoles espacio a Miyako y Nadine para que se desahogaran sin espectadores. La situación de Takeru lo había sacado de balance; jamás pensó que su amigo estuviera pasando por semejante suceso y se reprochó el haber pensado en él de formas _inadecuadas_ , sin tener en cuenta a las personas que serían afectadas por sus acciones, como sería el caso de Nadine y de Miyako.

Ahora que se tomaba el tiempo de observarlo, y tenía frente a sí el contexto completo, podía notar que Takeru se veía agotado, más mentalmente que en el aspecto físico. Seguramente tener todas esas preocupaciones encima debía ser algo extenuante y, si bien tenía el apoyo de su familia, Takeru no era del tipo de personas que dejaba que los demás le brindaran su ayuda, por evitar también obtener así su lástima.

— Ken. — habló Takeru en un susurro, antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación en donde jugaban los niños. — ¿Tendrás de casualidad algo de _tomar_ …? —

Sorprendido por la petición, pues sabía que Takeru no era del tipo de personas que recurría a la bebida en ese tipo de casos, Ken tardó en contestar, no muy seguro de que fuera una buena idea. — Eh-uhm… No lo creo; a Miyako no le gusta que los niños tengan esa clase de cosas a su alcance. — al ver la desilusión en los ojos del rubio, agregó. — Pero podemos ir por algo más tarde, si te parece. —

— Bien. — dijo Takeru con un suspiro, asintiendo suavemente. Al parecer, Nadine no era la única que necesitaba desahogarse.

Después de asegurarse de que los niños de la casa se fueran a dormir, los adultos se retiraron igualmente. Takeru llevó a su esposa e hijo a su casa. Más tarde, regresó a ver a Ken, acompañado de un six-pack de cervezas frías. Ambos subieron a la azotea del edificio en donde los Ichijouji vivían, para evitar causarle molestias a la familia del moreno.

— Lamento pedirte esto, Ken. — se disculpó Takeru entregándole una lata. — Sé que no acostumbras beber. —

— Tú tampoco lo haces. — se limitó a decir el hombre de cabello azul, abriendo la bebida.

— Es que… — comenzó Takeru, con los sentimientos dándole vueltas en el pecho en tropel. — ¡Todo ha sido tan rápido! Tan… repentino… — lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en aquellos ojos azules que tantas noches le habían quitado el sueño a su interlocutor. — Primero creímos que se trataba de algo sencillo, un simple dolor muscular por algún esfuerzo que había hecho durante las vacaciones en Francia hace dos años. Después los síntomas se fueron acumulando y la llevé al hospital, esperando que nos dieran un diagnóstico. En el momento en que supieron que se trataba de ELA, ¡todas nuestras esperanzas se desvanecieron! —

— Pero… Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer. — aseguró Ken, con ahínco.

Takeru negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos mientras las lágrimas contenidas escapaban sin vergüenza de su prisión. — No existe tratamiento. Ella… ella simplemente irá perdiendo la habilidad de controlar su cuerpo y, al final, lo más probable es que muera de un fallo respiratorio. ¡Y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto! —

Aunque mantenían su conversación con un volumen bajo de voz, la angustia de Takeru repicaba en cada rincón del corazón de Ken, como si el rubio estuviera gritando en una cámara de resonancia. Su dolor era palpable en el aire, al igual que la impotencia que sentía. Ken no podía permanecer impasible ante ello y reaccionó de una manera poco propia de su persona, abrazando a aquel amigo que conocía desde la infancia y que ahora luchaba por conservar como tal.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, Takeru se dejó consolar, agradecido por el gesto de Ken. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le habían dado un abrazo como ese y, ahora que lo recibía, se daba cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba. Se aferró a la camisa del otro, buscando desvanecer todo espacio que hubiera entre ellos, demandando la certeza que aquel contacto le brindaba. Ken, deseoso de detener la agonía del otro, desinhibido por el alcohol en su sangre, estuvo a punto de llevar las cosas un paso más lejos cuando el rubio levantó la vista y sus miradas se entrelazaron. Takeru pasó un mechón del cabello de Ken detrás de su oreja y con el mismo movimiento lo acercó hacia él, cerrando de nuevo los ojos, y plantando un beso en su boca.

* * *

Ken pasó muchos días pensando en lo ocurrido la noche en que él y Miyako se enteraron de la enfermedad de Nadine. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, demasiado rápido y aún no terminaba de digerirlas todas. En especial el punto en el que Takeru lo había besado en la azotea de su edificio, después de haberse terminado casi seis latas de cerveza él solo. No sabía qué pensar; ¿Había sido que todos los problemas de Takeru, aunados a la ingestión de la bebida fermentada, lo que llevó al rubio a hacer eso? Sí, probablemente se trataba de eso, pues era más que imposible que su amigo sintiera cualquier clase de atracción de ese tipo hacia él. Takeru estaba casado, su esposa se encontraba víctima de una afección incurable; eso llevaría a cualquiera a perder la razón, al menos por un minuto, en especial bajo la influencia de ciertas sustancias.

De todas maneras, ese día le fue imposible llegar a casa, sabiendo que podría encontrarse con los Takaishi cuando recogieran a Nobu después de la cena. En su lugar, saliendo del trabajo se fue al departamento de Tamachi y aprovechó para irse a dormir temprano. Así lo hizo las veces en las que Miyako le comentó sobre la visita de sus amigos, incapaz de ver a Takeru de frente, y mucho menos a su esposa.

Sin embargo, un día que llegó a casa, se dio cuenta de los zapatos de las visitas en el genkan y, al intentar salir de nuevo, sus llaves hicieron el ruido que lo delató.

— Ken, que bueno que llegas. — exclamó Miyako desde la cocina. — Necesito que me ayudes a poner la mesa. —

Ken suspiró y tomó fuerzas para lo que seguiría. El comedor estaba repleto, con los niños esperando impacientes para sentarse a la mesa. Nadine ya estaba sentada y Takeru compartía la cocina con Miyako. Ken saludó amablemente a todos y se puso a hacer lo que su esposa le había pedido. Una vez sentados todos, Miyako y Takeru sirvieron la comida, la cual disfrutaron como si se tratara de una enorme familia.

Después de la cena, mandaron a los niños a dormir, siendo Ken el responsable de lidiar con el asunto, y Takeru se ofreció para ayudar a su amigo con la tarea, ya que Miyako le prohibió lavar los platos, de eso se encargarían ella y su esposo antes de dar por terminado el día.

Los dos hombres llevaron a los niños a la habitación y revisaron que todos se alistaran adecuadamente para irse a la cama. Nobu se quedaría con los Ichijouji, así que también él se preparó y se despidió de su padre con gran afecto. Ken se preguntó, qué sería de aquel niño cuando se enterase de lo que le ocurría a su madre.

Listos y acostados, los niños no tardaron en ir quedándose dormidos uno a uno, y los dos adultos salieron de puntitas de la habitación. Ya en el pasillo, Ken se apresuró para retirarse, sintiéndose incómodo estando a solas con Takeru, pero éste lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

— Ken, espera. — pidió el rubio, sin soltarlo. — Necesitamos hablar. —

Sin voltear a verlo, Ken contestó. — No te preocupes, no hay nada de qué hablar. Es mejor dejar las cosas así. —

Takeru caminó hasta ponerse frente a él. — No, sí debemos hablar. —

— ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? — preguntó Ken, con ansiedad.

— Te besé. — contestó Takeru seriamente.

Ken se tensó. — ¿Y eso qué? —

— Tú me devolviste el beso. — afirmó Takeru sin dudar.

— Estábamos bajo la influencia del alcohol. — explicó Ken, tratando de regresar al comedor, sin éxito.

— Podría hacerlo de nuevo, y no estaría bajo la influencia de nada. — alegó el rubio. — Lo que quiero saber es si tú me devolverías el beso y, de ser así: ¿por qué? —

— ¡Eso no tiene sentido! Estamos casados, Takeru. — replicó Ken, tratando de controlar su voz para que permaneciera en un susurro.

— No te estoy pidiendo que me expliques nuestras situaciones. — dijo Takeru con desdén. — Lo que quiero que me digas es si sientes algo por mí, además de amistad. Quiero saber si eso que pasó entre nosotros allá arriba fue sólo porque sentiste lástima por mí. —

Sintiéndose contrariado, Ken replicó sin pensar. — ¡Claro que no! ¡No fue por lástima! —

— ¿No? ¿Entonces qué fue? — cuestionó el hombre de cabellera clara.

Ken no supo qué contestar al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Entonces, en un movimiento que le produjo a Ken un deja vú, Takeru lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujó contra la pared que tenía atrás, reclamando nuevamente sus labios con angustioso ímpetu. Ken sintió sus rodillas debilitarse, y se asió a Takeru para no caer, devolviéndole el beso con el mismo fervor. Respiraban con fuerza al separarse, intentando recuperar el aliento que habían perdido.

Cuando pudo acumular el suficiente aire para formar oraciones, Takeru habló quedamente. — Ahora dime que eso no fue nada. — La única respuesta que recibió, fue tan sólo un fuerte sonrojo por parte de su amigo, perceptible incluso en aquel pasillo desprovisto de luz. — Ya decía yo. —

Guio a Ken hasta el baño, donde ambos se refrescaron el rostro con agua, removiendo la evidencia de su fugaz encuentro. Mientras se secaban la cara, una pregunta invadió la mente de Ken. — ¿Qué haremos ahora? —

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? — inquirió Takeru tranquilamente.

— No lo sé… — contestó Ken en un profundo suspiro.

Takeru asintió con calma. — Vamos. —

Juntos regresaron al lado de sus esposas que parecían estar haciendo planes para las reuniones de las semanas siguientes. Al parecer, Miyako quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que le quedaba para compartir con la extranjera que se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas. Los Takaishi se despidieron de los Ichijouji, quedando de verse nuevamente la semana siguiente, después de la cita de Nadine en el hospital. Una vez en la puerta de entrada, Takeru y Ken compartieron una última mirada antes de que la pareja invitada se retirara.

— La enfermedad de Nadine está avanzando muy rápido, pronto los músculos de sus piernas y brazos ya no le responderán, y no podrá caminar. — comentó Miyako mientras se cambiaba de ropa y se metía a la cama. — Es una suerte que Takeru trabaje en casa, pues así puede encargarse de todo lo que hay que hacer en la casa, de las compras, de Nadine y de Nobu... Ha estado preguntando por ti cuando vienen de visita. Creo que necesita alguien con quien hablar. Deberías llamarle por teléfono alguna vez, o pasar a verlo uno de éstos días. —

— Intentaré hacerlo. — concedió Ken, evitando cruzar su mirada con la de ella.

* * *

Quiero dejar muy claro desde estos primeros capítulos, que para nada apruebo la infidelidad. A mí me fue infiel la persona que más he querido en el mundo (aparte de mi hijo) y he tardado muchísimos años en recuperarme. Es un acto que lastima, no sólo a los directamente involucrados, si no a las personas que están al rededor también, y eso no suelen tomarlo en cuenta las personas que actúan de esa forma.

Ahora, ¿por qué escribo este fic desde la perspectiva de los infieles? La verdad, cuando vi el reto de Chia, me pareció una estupenda oportunidad para permitirme ver el asunto desde otra perspectiva. No estoy retratando los hechos por los que pasé, pues ésta historia quise hacerla con una situación distinta, para no estar remembrando el pasado y, así, evitar dejarla a medias.

La ELA es una enfermedad que no le deseo a nadie pues, por lo que investigué, es casi una sentencia de muerte en éste momento, dado que aún no encuentran una cura, y es terriblemente destructiva, pues el paciente es consciente de cómo va perdiendo el control de su cuerpo poco a poco hasta el momento en que muere, ya que no afecta mas que la zona en donde se controla el movimiento de los músculos, lo demás del cerebro permanece intacto.

Va a ser dramático en ciertas partes, pero espero que no tenga un contenido demasiado depresivo. Esa será mi meta.

Por último, espero sus comentarios, ya que es el primer fic que subo a FF que tiene un contenido tan serio, hasta cierto punto, y me gustaría oír su opinión al respecto.

Gracias por leer.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 03: Punto de Rocío

**Canción para una Noche de Lluvia**

por Mie Ame

 **Capítulo 03: Punto de Rocío**

* * *

El teléfono dentro de su bolsillo sonaba y se agitaba pidiendo atención. Takeru, una vez habiéndole pasado sus medicinas a Nadine, se disculpa para revisarlo. Es un mensaje de Ken.

 _¿Podemos vernos?_ Se lee en la pantalla. Takeru no puede evitar sonreír.

 _Claro._ Responde inmediatamente. _¿Nos vemos en tu casa?_

La respuesta tarda en llegar. _¿Te parece si mejor quedamos en el Digimundo?_

 _Está bien, ahí estaré._ Acepta Takeru de buena gana. _¿A qué hora estaría bien?_

 _Salgo de trabajar a las 6 de la tarde._ Explica el otro hombre a través del dispositivo.

 _Te veré ahí._ Contesta el rubio y vuelve a guardar el apartado en su bolsillo.

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Quién era? — pregunta Nadine con curiosidad, pues no le pasó desapercibida la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo.

— Era Ken. — contestó sin vacilar el hombre. — Quería saber si me gustaría que nos reuniéramos un rato por la tarde. —

— ¡Oh, eso es maravilloso, cariño! — exclamó la mujer con felicidad. — Es perfecto para que te despejes un poco de todo el trabajo que has estado realizando aquí en casa. Yo me ocuparé de hacer las cosas que están pendientes, tú divierte. —

En efecto, aquel había sido un día ocupado: después de preparar el bentou para Nobu, Takeru hizo un poco de aseo en la casa, fue al supermercado a comprar los ingredientes para la comida y se sentó un rato a acompañar a su esposa a ver una película en la televisión, luego cocinó antes de que Nobu regresara de la escuela e incluso preparó un rico postre para su familia, lavó la ropa y se puso a hacer algo de investigación para su nuevo libro. Ver a Ken sería la perfecta forma de olvidarse por un momento de todas las cosas que aún tenía por hacer, y relajarse un poco de las exigencias de la vida cotidiana.

Esa tarde, Takeru abrió el portal al Digimundo desde su estudio para ir a ver a su amigo. Una vez en el mundo digital, fue al lugar de reuniones de los elegidos, en donde esperó pocos minutos hasta que Ken apareció por el horizonte que comenzaba a teñirse de tonos violetas, justo del color del cabello del joven hombre que se acercaba, dándole un aire de misterio muy interesante.

Sin decir palabra alguna, caminaron hacia la pequeña casa a orillas del bosque que los digielegidos solían utilizar para sus reuniones en el Digimundo. Una vez dentro, Takeru se encargó de preparar café para ambos y sacó una caja de galletas del cajón de provisiones que tenían ahí. Llevó todo hasta la pequeña mesa de la sala, en donde Ken lo esperaba, notoriamente alterado.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — la pregunta del rubio logró sacarlo de una concentración profunda.

— ¿Eh? Ah… No, nada, estoy bien. — fue la titubeante respuesta de Ken.

Takeru tomó asiento a su lado y, soplándole un poco a su café para enfriarlo antes de beberlo, añadió. — Ese "nada" suena a _mucho_. —

Ken suspiró. ¿Por qué sería que, tanto Hikari, como Takeru, podían leerlo tan bien?

Cuando le mandó el mensaje a Takeru, había tomado la resolución de ponerle fin a la situación que se había venido suscitando con el rubio esas últimas veces en las que había pasado tiempo a solas con él pero, en ese momento, estando a su lado, lo único que quería era ser capaz de rozar su mano, acariciar su mejilla o entrelazar sus dedos con aquellos rodeando la taza ajena… toda la determinación que tenía, se había esfumado. Tenerlo ahí, junto a él, sólo para sí, sin nadie más presente que le recordara que aquello no estaba bien, le hacía muy difícil trazar la línea entre lo correcto y lo que por mucho tiempo había estado ocultando, inclusive a sí mismo. Takeru le atraía, sí, mas no era sólo en términos físicos, esa sensación estaba acompañada por un sentimiento que no recordaba haber experimentado hacía mucho tiempo.

Tras un prolongado silencio, la voz de Ken sonó suave e indecisa. — Creo que… estoy... enamorado de ti. — confesó el detective, sus palabras llenas de pesar.

Sonriendo melancólica e irónicamente, Takeru agregó. — Lo haces sonar como una noticia digna del fin del mundo. —

— ¡No estoy bromeando, Takeru! — exclamó Ken disgustado. — Esto es serio. ¿Qué no comprendes? Estamos casados. Tenemos esposas e _hijos_. ¡No podemos hacerles _esto_! —

— ¿Entonces piensas vivir mintiéndote a ti mismo y a Miyako eternamente, por el resto de nuestras vidas? — replicó Takeru manteniéndose en calma. — ¿Crees que eso es justo para ella? ¿Para ti? ¿Para _nosotros_? —

— Pero no hay ningún " _nosotros_ ", Takeru. — objetó Ken.

— Podría haberlo, — argumentó Takeru volviendo a tomar un sorbo de café para dar una pequeña pausa. — si nos das la oportunidad. Tú mismo lo has dicho, estás enamorado de mí. Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Ken. —

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — preguntó Ken angustiado. — Tu esposa… ella está… —

— Muriendo. — sentenció Takeru con seriedad, serenamente. — He tenido tiempo para hacerme a la idea de que Nadine ya no estará con nosotros, que su partida será pronto y que no existe nada en el mundo que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo. Nadine y yo lo hemos hablado; Nadine espera que yo pueda encontrar a alguien que me haga compañía cuando ella se haya ido. Sabe que la soledad no es lo mío. —

— Pero… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué conmigo? — preguntó Ken, incrédulo. — Me cuesta creer lo que dices que sientes por mí. ¿Qué no eres feliz con ella? Tienen un hijo juntos… —

Takeru dejó ver nuevamente una sonrisa triste. — Nunca creí que el sentimiento pudiera llegar a ser mutuo entre tú y yo; que pudieras lograr corresponder lo que siento por ti. Fue por eso que, cuando comenzaste a salir con Miyako, decidí marcharme por un tiempo. Fui a visitar a mi abuelo en Francia y me permití abrirme a las posibilidades, en todos los sentidos; conocí a nuevas personas, amplié mi círculo de amistades, salí con algunas personas y, sin proponérmelo realmente, me enamoré de Nadine. Por mucho tiempo la amé, sí, y Nobu es sincero producto de ese amor. Pero siempre he tenido un sentimiento especial hacia ti, Ken, desde que éramos un par de adolescentes y, a pesar del pasar de los años, no se han desvanecido. Más que eso, creo que ha crecido. Esa noche, en la azotea… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero en tu mirada pude ver la posibilidad del " _nosotros_ ". En parte fue el alcohol, pero no puedo escudarme del todo en su influencia, sólo puedo culparlo de ayudarme a tomar la decisión consiente de ir por todo en ese momento. Por mucho tiempo esperé algún indicio de que pudiéramos tener algo juntos. Sé que tu matrimonio no es lo que solía ser, Miyako se lo ha confesado a Nadine, ella dice que pasas más tiempo fuera de casa que con ellos, poniendo de excusa al trabajo. Lo que yo pienso es que ya no te sientes igual en esa relación y por eso la evitas. Créeme, no me gusta ésta situación más que a ti; entrometerme entre Miyako y tú… ambos son mis amigos. Si supiera que su matrimonio es pleno… que eres feliz con ella, jamás lo habría hecho. Pero para mí, esta es una oportunidad que no quiero perder. —

Ken permaneció boquiabierto durante la explicación de Takeru. No se habría podido imaginar que el rubio hubiera ocultado por tanto tiempo aquello que sentía por él. Jamás se había percatado de sus sentimientos. ¡Qué buen detective que resultaba ser!

Takeru retiró la taza de manos de Ken y dejó la propia a su lado en la mesita. Suavemente, procurando no arruinar el momento, acarició con cariño la mejilla del otro hombre, quien cerró los ojos disfrutando del suave tacto de su compañero. Recorrió su barbilla, subió por sus mejillas hasta sus párpados y luego regresó a sus labios, reconociéndolos, grabando en su mente cada uno de los detalles de su fisionomía. ¡Vaya! ¡Ken era hermoso! Bajó la mano por su cuello, consiguiendo arrancarle un ligero gemido al apuesto detective. Llevó con cuidado su mano a la nuca del moreno, entrelazando sus dedos con listones de cabello obscuro y aprovechó la posición para acercar a Ken hacia sí y así robarle un beso apasionado, que fue correspondido de inmediato. Al separarse Ken abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente.

— Nos iremos al infierno. — comentó el moreno con la respiración agitada.

— Podremos estar juntos allá también. — Takeru sonrió, viéndose triunfante, dándole un casto beso. — Además, yo no creo en el infierno. —

Ken movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, mas no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. — Eres imposible. —

Esta vez, Ken tomó la iniciativa, arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Takeru y ambos cayeron en el sofá besándose apasionadamente. Pronto se encontraron en el suelo, escurriendo de café al haber volteado el líquido sobre sí mismos cuando golpearon una de las patas de la mesita en una de sus luchas por el dominio de la situación.

Ken suspiró, esa sería una mancha difícil de explicar. — Vamos, iremos a casa de mis padres a lavar la ropa y tomar un baño. No podemos regresar con nuestras esposas en éste estado. —

Takeru asintió y siguió a Ken. — ¿Entraste desde casa de tus padres? —

Ken volteó a verlo con cierto aire de tristeza y culpabilidad. — Es cierto lo que dices. Tiene meses, quizás hasta un par de años, que no me siento cómodo durmiendo en casa con Miyako… —

Takeru asintió en comprensión. Tomó la mano de Ken y continuaron su camino.

Entraron por la pantalla de la computadora en la antigua habitación de Ken. Hacía muchos años que Takeru no visitaba aquel lugar. Le traía tan buenos recuerdos de las reuniones que hacían cuando eran chicos, en compañía de sus compañeros digimon; Daisuke y Veemon siempre haciendo tonterías que tenían a todos sus amigos al borde de las lágrimas riéndose a carcajadas, la dulce Hikari y Tailmon siempre atentas de cuidar de sus amigos, Iori y Armadimon manteniendo el equilibrio entre todos, y Miyako y Houkumon entusiastas y positivos hasta el cansancio…

Ken fue a su armario y buscó ropa que pudieran ponerse en lo que lavaban la que llevaban puesta. Le dio a Takeru una playera y un pantalón deportivo, disponiéndose a abandonar el cuarto para darle algo de privacidad. Sin embargo, dudó por un momento, tiempo que el rubio aprovechó para arrinconarlo contra la pared, besándolo nuevamente. El sutil olor a café que emanaba de sus cuerpos, y se intensificaba con el calor que irradiaban, sólo conseguía excitar sus sentidos. Con gran esfuerzo, se separaron, arreglándose para volver a casa.

Un par de horas más tarde, Takeru se encontraría camino a casa, portando una sonrisa incuestionable, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo.

* * *

Hacía varios días que Ken no regresaba a casa, así que ese día, cuando llegó del trabajo, sus hijos exigieron su atención hasta caer dormidos.

— ¡Papá, papá! — exclamó el pequeño Ryouta. — Cuéntanos a Aiko y a mí un cuento. ¿Sí? ¿Sí? —

— Anda, papá, ¡di que sí! — apoyó su hermana mayor.

Ken en realidad se caía de cansancio, pero se dejó guiar por sus hijos hasta la habitación que los pequeños compartían y, una vez preparados dentro de las cobijas, les contó las aventuras de los niños elegidos en el Digimundo. Una vez se durmieron, los arropó y salió en puntillas de la habitación. Miyako se había encargado de dormir a Hiroto, su hijo más pequeño, así que la casa al fin se encontraba sumida en paz y quietud. Después de tomar una rápida ducha, Ken se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su esposa, esperando encontrar a Miyako dormida, pero no fue así.

— Ken, cariño, — susurró Miyako para no despertar al bebé que dormía en su cuna en el mismo cuarto. — Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi padre y los niños y yo estábamos pensando en prepararle un pastel y llevar algo para cenar con mis padres. ¿Crees que podrás llegar a tiempo para acompañarnos? —

— Mmmm… Eso espero. — respondió Ken, un poco incómodo al ver a la mujer acostarse a su lado y rodearlo con un brazo.

Miyako, inconsciente de la incomodidad de su esposo, comentó pícaramente. — ¿Ya te vas a dormir? —

Ken aguantó por un momento la respiración dejándola salir en un suspiró profundo. Esa noche, no disfrutó la compañía de la mujer a su lado, todo el tiempo se sintió mal consigo mismo por mentirle, y tuvo que pensar en la tarde con Takeru para evitar que su esposa sospechara lo que ocurría. El remordimiento y la culpa no lo dejaron dormir, así que decidió no volver a casa la noche siguiente; saliendo del trabajo, iría al apartamento que le dejaron sus padres.

* * *

Yo sé, yo sé, tardé mucho en actualizar… ¡Lo siento mucho!

Tenía planeados cierto número de capítulos para ésta historia (cinco, de hecho), pero después de leer el comentario de Kaede me quedé pensando que tenía razón, se sentía muy rápido el ritmo y luego, intentando reacomodar el tempo, ya no quedaban las ideas que tenía en un principio, después tuve un bloqueo de escritor y, para continuar, llegó octubre, que es un mes muy ocupado para mí porque es cumpleaños de mi hijo (el 30 de octubre) y hay que organizar fiesta, o celebración, familias, amigos, disfraz de Halloween, Día de Muertos, etc, etc… Bueno, ya se darán una idea.

Quería terminar éste fic para finales de año, pero dudo que eso vaya a suceder. -_-

Respondiendo a los reviews:

 **Kaede:** Como comentaba, traté de arreglar el ritmo, espero que ya no lo sientas tan rápido en los siguientes capítulos. :P

Y sí, ya salió Hikari y por ahí hacen su aparición en el siguiente capítulo Jou-senpai y Yamato-nii, aunque básicamente estaremos manejando a los Ichijouji y Takaishi, puesto que ellos son los protagonistas (y porque no se me da mucho eso de manejar múltiples personajes a la vez… entré más son, menos _en carácter_ los logro escribir).

 **Chia:** No te preocupes por el tiempo que te tomas para comentar o leer, más pena me da a mí tardar en subir nuevo capítulo.

¡Oh, suerte la mía! De todas las enfermedades en el mundo, y vine a escoger una con la que estás familiarizada. Perdóname mucho. Si lo prefieres, la puedo cambiar.

El departamento está ahí por una razón, y es que no quiero involucrar a los niños en el asunto. Igual en algún momento podrían irse a un hotel o algo así… ya veremos.

Yo creo que, a pesar de que Takeru ame a Ken, siempre tendrá un cariño muy especial y fuerte por Nadine. En realidad nunca dejas de querer a al padre o madre de tus hijos, por muchos problemas o rupturas que haya.

Por el momento eso es todo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡y espero sus reviews!


	4. Capítulo 04: Cumulonimbus

**Canción para una Noche de Lluvia**

por Mie Ame

 **Capítulo 04: Cumulonimbus  
**

* * *

Unas cuantas semanas habían pasado, sus encuentros fortuitos eran cada vez más frecuentes y excitantes, a veces en el departamento de Tamachi, otras, en algún hotel del amor en el centro de Tokio. La vida parecía sonreírles, a pesar de todo lo que ocurría. Para Ken, de quien Miyako había sido su única pareja, ésta nueva relación que había empezado a cultivar con Takeru implicaba una atípica novedad que le llenaba el estómago de mariposas. Takeru, que siempre estuvo enamorado de él, veía por fin cumplido el sueño de estar a su lado.

No obstante, la salud de Nadine empeoraba con el transcurrir del tiempo. Poco a poco más evidente físicamente; su cuerpo dejando de obedecerla, la frustración que esto le causaba, contenida en sus pálidos ojos, siempre intentando mantenerla a raya, por el bien de Nobu. Aunque, por supuesto, Nobu era listo, y había veces que Nadine no podía evitar preocupar a su hijo.

Ken escribía su reporte de aquel día, " _Sin eventualidades_ ", dispuesto a dirigirse al departamento que llevaba alojándolo por unas semanas, pensando si sería un buen momento para invitar a Takeru a cenar, cuando su teléfono sonó. Se trataba de un mensaje del rubio.

 _Internaron a Nadine. Hospital Internacional de St. Luke, habitación 305._

Ken se apresuró a terminar sus pendientes y tomó un taxi que lo llevara directamente al hospital. Al llegar, ya se encontraban ahí Yamato y Miyako, quien había dejado a los niños con sus padres para poder ir al hospital a ver a Nadine. Takeru llenaba los papeles de ingreso, al mismo tiempo que hablaba con un doctor sobre la situación de su esposa. El detective se acercó una vez percibió que el rubio había terminado los procedimientos que lo ocupaban.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Ken, poniéndo una mano en el hombro del otro hombre, en señal de apoyo.

Takeru intentó tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Yamato, quien también se había acercado a su hermano, respondió por él. — El daño en las neuronas motoras está avanzando rápidamente. Nadine ya no puede controlar sus piernas y comienza a perder el movimiento en sus brazos. El doctor estima que en las próximas semanas perderá el movimiento de todas sus extremidades permanentemente. Y, al parecer, ella le ocultaba a Takeru que comenzaba a tener dificultades para masticar y tragar sus alimentos. Tendrán que internarla para poder monitorear el avance de la enfermedad de ahora en adelante. No es algo que pueda hacerse en casa. —

Tras unos momentos más acordando ciertos detalles con su hermano con respecto a las próximas semanas, Yamato se retiró para recoger a Nobu de casa de los padres de Miyako y llevarlo con su abuela, quien se encargaría de cuidar al hijo de Takeru. Él se reuniría más tarde con ellos para explicarle a Nobu la situación de su madre.

Miyako fue la primera en entrar a ver a Nadine una vez estuvo estable. Ken buscó a Takeru, quien se había retirado a la escalera de emergencias para estar sólo. El rubio se encontraba sentado en los escalones, sus codos en las rodillas, y la cabeza apretada entre sus manos. Ken se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros. Por un largo rato permanecieron en silencio, Takeru permitiéndole que lo consolara de esa manera, cálida e impersonal a la vez.

— La estoy perdiendo, Ken. — susurró Takeru, pero ésta vez, no había lágrimas en sus ojos, sólo frustración en su voz al saberse derrotado, impotente ante el inminente desenlace que se aproximaba.

Ken, por su parte, sintió un tirón en el corazón al percatarse de la posesividad que aún le profesaba Takeru a su esposa. Pero no era momento para estar celoso. — Todo va a estar bien... Yo sigo aquí contigo. —

Takeru lo besó. Necesitaba hacer tangible lo que Ken le aseguraba.

— Todo estará bien. — murmuraba Ken una y otra vez, en los momentos en que Takeru se separaba para tomar aire. — Aquí estoy. —

* * *

Un par de semanas después Ken, había invitado a Takeru a su apartamento para ayudarlo a distraerse de la preocupación y los desvelos por tener a su esposa hospitalizada. Comenzaron viendo una película en la televisión de la sala, pero habían terminado besándose, ignorando por completo la pantalla que permaneció iluminada. Una cosa llevó a la otra y al final, eran un par de cuerpos ardientes palpitando como uno sólo.

Takeru trazó el labio inferior de Ken con el pulgar, el moreno dejó salir un gemido casi inaudible. Todavía vestidos, intentaban a toda costa de borrar el espacio que aún había entre sus cuerpos. Solos, en aquella obscura habitación, era inútil tratar de contener el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro. Lo que había empezado con un extraño acercamiento, había logrado desatar un tumulto de sentimientos, contenidos todos esos años en los que habían negado la atracción mutua.

Entre un beso y otro, Ken comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Takeru, quien hacía lo propio con la prenda del detective, reclamando de vez en cuando su pálido cuello. Blanca tela voló y cayó sobre la madera del piso, mientras que otra quedaba colgando de la mesita de centro. Probablemente podrían haberse movido de la sala a una de las habitaciones, pudiendo tener más espacio en una cama, que en el sofá, pero la idea jamás cruzó por sus mentes. Lo único en lo que podían pensar ambos hombres era en las fascinantes sensaciones que experimentaban en los brazos del otro, y los recovecos que esperaban ser descubiertos y conquistados.

Ken dio la vuelta, posicionándose sobre Takeru, sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas del rubio, tomando así el control. Entrelazó sus brazos al rededor del cuello del escritor y lo besó con fervor. Takeru lo apretó contra sí, ávido de sentir cada centímetro de piel ajena tocar la propia. Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas, pero sincronizadas a la vez, al igual que los latidos resonando fuertemente en sus oídos. Palabras susurradas e inteligibles, que pasaban de los labios del moreno para derretirse en la boca del rubio.

En la cocina, un celular repicaba en mudo frenesí dentro del bolsillo de una gabardina abandonada, completamente ignorado por los amantes en la habitación de al lado, que demostraban con acciones lo que sus corazones sabían años atrás que sentían, desdibujando el espacio entre ellos, ahogándose en pasión, fundiéndose ansiosamente en un sólo ser de amor, deseo, entregándose completamente al otro, despintando así la tenue línea entre lo correcto para los demás, y lo correcto para ellos.

* * *

Jou regresaba a casa después de un congreso al que había asistido en Odaiba. Caminaba hacia la estación para abordar el último tren con destino a su hogar, cuando una curiosa escena llamó su atención. En cualquier otra ocasión, no le habría dado importancia, pero reaccionó al reconocer a uno de sus amigos protagonizar dicho evento. Confundido por lo que veía, decidió dar parte de la situación a quien podría indagar más y hacer algo al respecto.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Yamato se encontraba golpeando enérgicamente la puerta del apartamento de su madre, en busca de una respuesta.

— ¿Podrías tratar de no hacer tanto ruido? — pidió Takeru abriendo la puerta, e invitándolo a pasar. — Estoy intentando que Nobu haga sus deberes antes de que mamá llegue, ya que le prometió llevarlo a ver esa película de la que lleva meses hablando. —

Yamato observó a su sobrino concentrado resolviendo algunos problemas matemáticos en su libreta. Volteó a ver a su hermano seriamente. — Bien, hablaremos cuando se vayan. —

Natsuko no tardó mucho en llegar, llevándose a Nobu para cumplir con la actividad prometida, aunque preocupada al ver el semblante de su hijo mayor.

— ¿Qué sucede hermano? ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? — preguntó Takeru, mientras preparaba un poco de té.

— Jou me habló anoche, — comenzó el mayor tomando asiento. — estaba muy preocupado. —

— Bueno, eso, hasta cierto punto, es normal en el superior Jou. — comentó Takeru conteniendo una risita. Se le notaba de muy buen humor, incluso a pesar de que Nadine llevaba hospitalizada ya unas semanas.

Yamato decidió ir directo al punto. — ¿Estás engañando a tu esposa, Takeru? —

El aludido se quedó de una pieza ante la pregunta. Cuando por fin reaccionó, volteó a ver a su hermano con el rostro de quien ha visto a un fantasma.

— ¿Cómo...? — no lograba dar forma a las palabras para contestar.

— Te lo dije, Jou se comunicó conmigo. — respondió Yamato, controlando su ira. — Me contó que te vio llegar cerca de aquí en un taxi, y que ibas acompañado de alguien. Dijo que eso no le sorprendió, lo que lo tomó por sorpresa fue que al salir del vehículo, te vio volverte para besar a la persona que te acompañaba. No pudo distinguir de quien se trataba, pero tomó la sabia decisión de contactarme de inmediato. —

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un largo rato. Yamato se encargó de romperlo. — ¡¿Qué rayos estás pensando?! —

Takeru movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, incrédulo, mientras la tetera tiritaba en sus manos. Jamás pensó que sería descubierto, mucho menos por el superior Jou o suhermano. La alegría que lo había embargado hasta entonces debido a su encuentro fortuito con Ken la noche anterior, se desvaneció y fue reemplazado por incertidumbre.

— ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conozco? — preguntó el mayor con severidad. — Por favor, dime que no es Hikari Yagami... o alguna de nuestras amigas... —

Takeru negó con la cabeza una sola vez antes de dejarse caer en la silla del lado opuesto de la mesa, derrotado. — No es tan sencillo. No... no lo entenderías... —

— ¡Haz la prueba! — exclamó Yamato perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. — Intenta explicarme ¡¿cómo es que se te ocurrió que era una buena idea engañar a tu esposa, cuando ésta está a unos pasos de la muerte?! —

— ¡Yo no planeé sentirme así en éste momento, hermano! — se defendió Takeru. — Es cierto que mis sentimientos por él no han cambiado desde que éramos unos adolescentes, pero eso no quiere decir que lo que siento por Nadine haya menguado. Es sólo que... —

Yamato escuchaba la confusión palpable en las palabras de su hermano, pero un detalle saltó a su atención. — Espera, espera, espera. ¿Él? —

— Sabes perfectamente que soy bisexual. — contestó Takeru ofuscado.

— Creí que eso había terminado cuando te casaste y tuviste un hijo. — comentó Yamato confundido.

— Uno no deja de ser uno mismo al casarse y tener hijos, hermano. — replicó Takeru ofendido. — Sin importar cuanto tiempo haya pasado, ni nuestras circunstancias, ni nuestras esposas- —

— ¡¿Ese hombre también está casado?! ¿Y tú lo sabías, y aún así estás teniendo una aventura con él? — preguntó Yamato desconcertado. Ya no reconocía en quién se había convertido su hermano menor.

— ¡No lo estoy obligando a nada! — replicó Takeru. — Estoy seguro de que Ken me lo diría si no qui..si..e..ra... ¡Oh, cielos! —

— ¿" _Ken_ "?, como en ¡¿ _Ken Ichijouji_!? — exclamó Yamato a voz en cuello. — ¡¿Qué _demonios_ sucede contigo, Takeru?! —

— ¡Lo amo, hermano, eso es lo que me sucede! — contestó el hombre más joven. — Cada vez que lo veo, cada vez que estoy con él, soy _feliz_. Por primera vez desde que nos entramos de la enfermedad de Nadine, soy realmente feliz. Sé que no es justo para nuestras esposas, ¡claro que lo sé! Pero estar con Ken... Saber que él también siente lo mismo por mí... Eso para mí vale todo... Incluso irme al infierno, ¡o a donde quiera que sea que creas que me estoy condenado! —

Yamato permaneció en silencio por un largo tiempo, viendo a su hermano sentado frente a él, su pecho elevandose y desendiendo visiblemente perturbado con el esfuerzo de introducir aire a sus agitados pulmones. No estaba ni cerca de aceptar el comportamiento de Takeru y Ken, pero ciertamente podía ver, ahora que conocía la situación, que su relación con el detective estaba salvando a Takeru del derrumbe emocional que seguramente habría tenido, de encontrarse solo. Dio un gran suspiro. ¡Esto era una locura!

— ¿Nadine lo sabe? — preguntó mirando a su hermano directamente a los ojos.

Takeru negó con la cabeza. — No le he dicho nada... Pero estoy seguro de que lo sospecha. Es una chica lista. — una sonrisa melancólica se posó en sus labios.

Yamato volvió a suspirar y miró a su hermano con franqueza. — De acuerdo, no se enterará por mí. Y me aseguraré de hablarlo con Jou. — la seriedad en su rostro se intensificó, si eso era aún posible. — Pero debes prometerme que tú y Ken resolverán las cosas. No pueden seguir ocultándolo para siempre, deben decidir si lo que están haciendo va en serio, o no, y tomar las medidas necesarias, según lo que decidan. — Takeru asintió. — Y, recuerda, Takeru, no importa qué, deben entender que la decición que tomen afectará a más personas, además de a ustedes. —

Yamato se levantó y le dio un ligero apretón al hombro de Takeru en su camino hacia la salida. No dijo nada más, ni siquiera se despidió, sólo salió del departamento, dejando a su hermano debastado, con muchas cosas en la mente.

El sonido del teléfono alertó a Takeru, que no estaba seguro cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Yamato se había ido, sólo notó que ya había anochecido; pronto, su madre y Nobu estarían de regreso, y él aún no había preparado la cena. El teléfono volvió a timbrar.

Takeru se apresuró a contestar. — Residencia Takaishi. —

— Con el Sr. Takeru Takaishi, por favor. — pidió una voz masculina al otro lado del audicular.

— Él habla. — respondió Takeru, haciendo memoria para reconocer la voz.

— Me comunico del Hospital Internacional de St. Luke, — explicó el hombre. — de parte del doctor Yamada, con respecto a su esposa. —

* * *

¡Qué vergüenza la mía!

Más de un año sin subir este capítulo. En mi defensa, tuve un año lleno de situaciones que no podía haber anticipado. Y creo que no fui la única, el foro Proyecto 1-8 estuvo bastante abandonado (al menos en los topics que suelo frecuentar) durante este tiempo... ¡Este año ni siquiera tuvimos Gala!

Pero, bueno, el pasado está en el pasado.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, Chia.

Espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado, estuvo un tiempo bastante largo sin terminar, porque no sabía cómo resolver la reacción de Yamato a todo este asunto. Al final, anoche me llegó la inspiración y pude terminar de escribirlo y escribir a grandes rasgos de lo que va a tratar el siguiente capítulo. Quería ahondar más en otros temas, pero creo que esta historia quiere ser algo corta.

Por si aún continúas leyendo este fic, Kaede, sip, por ahí van apareciendo unos personajes más, aunque a veces estén más como cameos, pero algo es algo, ¿no?

Ahora tengo un poco de tiempo por las vacaciones de semana santa, así que espero poder avanzar con el siguiente capítulo y ponerme a trabajar en el fic que le debo a Chia, en donde Ken será un joven modelo de ropa... Ya veremos qué tal me sale eso...

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
